


Favorite

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [123]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, background lamp - Freeform, its so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: What a lovely day to spend in the garden.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Linda Sanders (OFC)
Series: LAOFT Extras [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 21
Kudos: 308





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> takes place a little less than a year after _Winterbloom ___
> 
> _  
> _Thank you to to @trivia-goddess for beta reading and agreeing with me that logan dad content is good dad content._  
>  _

Logan knew he was supposed to be weeding, but really, he could hardly be blamed for getting distracted.

He had already helped Linda weed her own much smaller garden patch first – Logan hadn’t wanted to overwhelm her with too much, especially if she turned out not to have Logan’s plant skill, but he was very pleased to have been wrong on both counts.

He’d left Linda to play in the grass beside her green baby pumpkins while he finished the rest of the garden, but he wasn’t long before he abandoned the task in favor of watching his daughter with rapt attention.

Linda knew she wasn’t supposed to eat wild animals, as it made Patton incredibly nervous for her health, but they had been unable to curb her inclination to catch them. As long as she released them unharmed afterward, they’d decided it wasn’t a behavior she needed to cease.

Dizzy, the most vehement proponent of letting her do so, had been mollified by this – she said it would actually make her better at catching things if she had to compensate for not using her claws and teeth. Logan had tried to tell her that was not the point, but Roman and Dizzy had started feigning a “glitch” in their ability to communicate and Logan had rolled his eyes and let it go.

Linda had inherited Virgil’s ability to be supernaturally still. She crouched half-hidden in the pumpkins, and Logan glanced along the line of her gaze and found a white butterfly at the other end.

She moved so quickly Logan didn’t actually see it – one moment she was by the pumpkin patch and the next she was spinning happily in the spot the butterfly had been, her hands closed in a clamshell shape and cheering happily.

“May I see?” said Logan, smiling in spite of himself.

Trotting over, Linda held out her hands and separated them, and there crawling in her palms was the butterfly, perfectly unharmed. It took off, and Linda giggled, clapping her hands and bouncing on her toes a little.

Logan genuinely felt like his heart had melted into a trembling little pile of emotions in his chest. He opened his arms, and Linda crawled right into his lap immediately, smiling up at him.

“Hi, Papa!”

“Hello, Linny,” he said. Overcome with playfulness, he continued, “I have a question for you.”

“What’s it?”

“Do you know who my favorite girl in the world is?” he said, tweaking her nose.

Humming, Linda screwed up her face in concentration.

“Is it Nana?”

“No, it’s not Nana,” said Logan amused.

“Hmm. What about Mamaw?”

“No,” said Logan, tapping her little forehead.

Linda huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

“Um, well it’s gotta be- it’s gotta be either Aunt Dizzy or me!”

“It _is_ you,” said Logan, gasping in mock-astonishment, “You are so smart, Linny!”

Linda preened under the praise, clapping her hands several times and rocking happily.

“Well, um, you’re my favorite Seelie!” she exclaimed, “I love you _such_ big bunches, like-”

She stretched her small arms as wide as they would go.

“Like _this_ big. Or even bigger,”

“That is big,” said Logan softly, nuzzling his face into her hair, “But would you like to know something very important?”

“Oh, def-i-nite-ly,” said Linda, nodding enthusiastically.

“I love you _even more_ than that,”

Linda squealed, bouncing in place. Squirming forward, she borrowed into Logan’s chest and snuggled into his shirt, a warm, curled little weight, and began to purr.

Logan’s own voice replied in kind. Logan’s was more of a rapid clicking, almost insectoid, and much lower, but the sounds were similar enough to coil together into a little song of their own. Wrapping her tightly in his arms, Logan brought his hand up to stroke her hair and pressed his face into her curls.

\---

An hour later, Virgil came out of the house to check on his husband and daughter, and found a drowsy, swaying, and blissfully content Logan, holding a sleeping Linda in his arms, the gardening clearly abandoned halfway through.

Smiling, Virgil crossed the lawn and lifted them both into his arms, prompting a happily confused hum from Logan and a curious little chirp from Linda, even in her sleep.

“There are better places to nap than the garden, beloved,” said Virgil softly.

“Hmm,” said Logan.

Virgil laughed softly, gently carrying them both into the house.

And if Virgil, too, ended up getting roped into an early afternoon nap, well – really, what was he expecting?

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr [@tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) and in the [laoft discord](https://discord.gg/5tYvDQE)


End file.
